His Lily Among the Thorns
by Lady Arbalest
Summary: In this world of promiscuous ladies, Hades finds one that truly fits his wants and needs. My version of the ever famous Hades and Persephone myth that I have always loved. Enjoy.
1. Knowing Love

"And would you like another throne done? Just like what Zeus had requested, my Lord?" The craftsman asked.

He had not thought of that. In fact, it took him a few seconds to truly realize what another throne was for. A queen. Would he even ever have one? Zeus had a hundred to hundredth chance and same with Poseidon. They were both very knowledgeable when it comes to women, but him? What would he know about these creatures that he will never understand even after a thousand millennia?

"Yes." _Just in case._

_(After a few millennia of being in the Underworld…)_

"My Lord, a letter was given to you."

The shade put the letter in Hades' right table and knelt before going away.

_What could this possibly be?_

It is a letter from Olympus, for it was glowing and it had intricate designs. The elaborate stamp with the fine details of a hammer and fire was the verification that it is a letter from Haphaestus. Hades opened the letter and a spark of curiosity overcame him.

_Oh, I see… this will be an interesting sight._

* * *

Everyone was laughing their throats out. The women's cheeks became redder than before, the boom of the gods' voices, louder than ever.

Oh, it was truly an interesting sight. Aphrodite and Ares chained on the bed, naked and caught in the act. Aphrodite's face was glowing red like cherries, obviously mortified by the sight of everyone eyeing her and her lover. Ares was angry and dazed, it was seen in his face that he did not know how to react.

Everybody was occupied by the scandalous scene. But Hades was not watching them, instead, he was watching the man beside the bed, carrying the chains which bounds his wife and her lover. He looked triumphant, but he had no smile on his face, and his eyes were watery. He looked dizzy and weak in Hades' eyes at that very moment, nobody noticed him though, only the Lord of the Underworld.

Hades walked around Olympus. After a few hours from the disgraceful scene, the mountain was quiet again and it seems that nothing happened. Hades was walking around, recalling and taking into memory what Olympus looks like, incase he forgets it. He strolled upon a small garden at the center of the pillars and enormous structures. Haphaestus was there, with a blank and pale face upon him.

"Why are you hurting?" Hades asks.

Haphaestus looks at his uncle, still bearing the blank face, but his eyes were now deeper in thought.

"It was an arranged marriage."

"Yes, it was." Haphaestus replies. "But you can only last so far from being apathetic in front of the Goddess of _**Love.**_"

"Are you saying that Aphrodite used her powers on you?"

"I do not think so. She has her natural charms, and ah… That smile, that sweet voice. Looking at her already pains me for I know I am not deserving of her beauty. When I want to touch her, I restrain myself, for I do not want to soil her. When I want to tell her to spend some time with me, I restrain myself, for I do not want her to get bored. When I ask her to love me, I restrain myself, for I know she never could." Haphaestus' voice was faltering, but he continued.

"I love her so much that I want to hit myself with my own hammer, for I know that this feeling is useless. I am hurting because I love her, uncle."

Hades' reaction did not change. He wanted to understand his nephew, but knows that he couldn't for he has never experienced love.

"Then why did you humiliate her?"

Haphaestus looked at him, intently, as if not knowing what to say. He looked confused too, and by his expression, it's as if he did not know why he did such a thing.

"I wanted to feel something other than hurt."

"by what I hear, you are saying that a powerful feeling such as love, hurts?"

"Very much."


	2. His Fate

The time had come for the Lord of the Underworld to visit The Fates. It was annual, much like birthdays. He was not expecting anything new, actually. He was expecting prophecies that he has already heard before. Oh, how wrong he was.

_Greetings, my Lord. _

They said in unison, although by the manner that they've said, they are like one body.

"Greetings, dear Fates." He said. "What have you in store for me?"

_Oh, a great future awaits you, my Lord… Very great indeed._

Hades could not sleep, nor even relax. He was thinking of what the Fates had told him earlier.

* * *

oXo

"But to whom?" he asked, deep confusion in his voice.

_Persephone, thy lady's name._

"Demeter's young daughter?"

_You are correct, my lord._

"But she's barely in her twenties! Much too young! And oh, her mother… That possessive woman…"

_Do not be troubled, oh, Rich One._

_For age is merely a figure,_

_Especially for immortal souls._

_When everything is said and done,_

_Her mother can debate no more,_

_When she decides that she is yours._

"But…"

_Farewell, my Lord, until our next meeting._

The fair ladies went out of the gloomy room, and smoke followed them. Just like that, they disappeared.

* * *

Hades dared not escape his fate, for he knows that there is nothing that he can do.

But just out of curiosity, he delved at the upper world and wanted to see what Persephone, the maiden, looked like.

While he was quietly walking in the fields, known to be Demeter's place, he was forming face shapes in his mind what she'd look like. Hades was no stranger to the world, so he assumed that she would look like a nymph, beautiful, full-bodied, and…

"hmm-mm. La la la.." hummed a sweet voice.

Hades hid behind a tree and saw near the waters a maiden very fair and radiant, but for him, no words could describe her. Oh, by the gods, she should have her own word!

She gathered water from the stream on her porcelain pot, and petals were on her hair. It seems that it was unconsciously done, but how it fit her perfectly. She had hair as black as ebony, with traces of gold at the ends, a mark of the sun on her. Her skin was porcelain, but it was not pale, it was radiant, SHE was radiant, more radiant than the sun itself. And her face, oh that face, the perfect cheekbones, the perfect full lips, and the piercing gray eyes. He swore that it changed to a pale green when she smiles, or turned light gold when the sun pierced her eyes.

"Oh, our darling Persephone." One of the oceanids said. "Come, come. Let us tell stories to each other!"

_So she is my future… She is not like a nymph… She is something deeper. _


	3. The Only Plan Left

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I think some will be slightly confused in the first chapter as to why Haphaestus sends and invitation to the gods. Well, in my story, Haphaestus has been long planning his little revenge and has already set a date when he knew how often Aphrodite and Ares does 'it'.

Anyways, I'd also like to apologize because my first few chapters will be a bit short. It'll be long maybe in the upcoming chapters, specially when Hades and Persephone has already met.

ENJOY.

* * *

Two years have passed and Hades' ritual of constantly watching Persephone and her oceanid friends play on the waters and fields have not changed. He was not doing any action concerning Persephone, not even developing idea on how he plans to make her fall in love with him, for surely, he is very much in love with her.

One fateful day, Hades decides to visit her on an afternoon, an hour away before the sunset, just to see what they would do, what women's habits were on that certain time. He put his helmet of invisibility on and strolled in the fields. When he heard soft laughter and shushing, he went to find were the voices came from and found them. Yes, what he did was stalking but their conversation was just so enthralling to him.

"What topic shall we discuss about today?" asked Persephone, with an eager tone.

The oceanids looked at each other, as if waiting for each other to speak, when finally, one said…

"the… umm.. male species?"

After two seconds of glances,

"why, that is excellent! I've never really talked about boys that much, especially not with my mother around." Persephone told them. "tell me, tell me, my dear friends, for you are more knowledgeable than I am. What are they like?"

* * *

Hades stayed there for what seems like more than two hours. The conversation was about to end, when one oceanid asked Persephone an intriguing question.

"what about you, our dear Persephone? what do you think true love feels like?"

Persephone looked at all of them with a blank face. She was thinking of an answer to their questions and her answer seemed so interesting to them.

"I… I don't think I will ever have the chance to experience the vanity of love."

"love? A vanity?" one nymph asked in a surprising manner.

"well, maybe it is already implied in my mind that when one experiences love, she is a very blessed person indeed. Not all experience such a rare feeling, especially for me! Oh, what would my mother say when I tell her one day that I am in love…" she bows her head. "_you foolish child, _she'd say… then she will take me farther from civilization until no one knows that I existed."

"oh, our dear Kore, please do not say that about your mother. She's just… just… very fond of you."

"my beloved friend, it is true that I am still a maiden in all forms, but I do not want the same treatment people give to maidens. It's like when I approach them, they avoid me. I am not a pure, perfect being after all." She smiles at them. "and, fondness, you say? Oh, ho-ho, I think it's more of possessiveness."

Persephone sighs a deep, deep sigh signaling many things. "I don't think I will ever experience such a vanity. I doubt I will ever meet men worth my time."

It is in that very moment that Hades' heart suddenly fell. What would he do now that the woman of his dreams has already said that she will not experience love?

* * *

He could not think of any other method, except for one, which he hoped he did not have to use… but it seems that he has no choice in the matter. His heart is already too attached to her that it comes to the point wherein he will do absolutely anything for her, to have her in his arms.


	4. His and Her Desires

**Author's note: **Sorry for not updating quickly. I was looking for inspiration (LOL). Anyways, reviews mean SO MUCH to me, and when I said I was looking for inspiration, I meant I was looking for reviews. :) So it'd be so good if reviews always came. The more, the merrier, and the quicker the updates! :D tee-hee.

Enjoy!

* * *

Since that day, the day when she and her oceanid friends talked about men, Persephone's mind started to wander. She did certainly want to become normal, even a little bit, and she was getting tired of her mother's constant bickering and bad methods of keeping her.

"_I do not want to play with nymphs all my life. I want something profound…" _she tells herself.

She got up from where she was sitting, removed the dirt from her dress and the petals on her hair. She graced away from the fields and was going home, it was almost night time. While she was strolling, she was thinking of what she would do with her immortal life. She wanted to be significant, and not just another pretty face. She was thinking of travelling the world and going on adventures, writing literature, or maybe doing something that was not done yet, so she would be a pioneer and be recognized by men and gods alike.

* * *

The crickets were heard, the sun was already a deep crimson, and fireflies were slowly appearing. A few minutes more and Persephone would be at her house, well… her mother's house, to be exact. She was humming to herself when she heard noises in the trees. It was a sort of rattling of twigs and dried leaves. She stops.

"Who is there?" she asks, not expecting an answer.

After a few seconds… nothing. And she goes on with her walking.

_Wait. I heard breathing._

"Who is there?" she asks, more seriously.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things. Oh well._

And she goes on.

* * *

The fireflies followed Persephone on her way to her house. Their abode was behind fruit bearing trees like mangoes and apples, and flowering bushes. It was made of wood and concrete, its roof was terracotta and the walls had various vines like Morning Glory and vegetables were on the garden. It was small, humble but beautiful.

"Kore? My dear Kore? Is that you?" Demeter asked from the window.

"Yes, mother." Persephone quickly appeared at the door of their house, looking all neat.

Demeter quickly approached her carrying a spoon which contained, what seemed to be, their supper.

"Did you bring the fruits that I told you to pick at the fields?" Demeter asks while she quickly tastes the soup from the spoon.

There was a slight pause and Persephone's mind seemed to wander somewhere else that she did not bother to listen to her mother. She was looking outside through the window, outside the shadowy forest. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Persephone?" Demeter asks louder.

"wai… what?"

"The fruits please?" her mother was now slightly annoyed and Persephone could see it in her face.

"What fruits?" Kore asks, confused.

Demeter hid her face of annoyance, quickly put the spoon down and crossed her arms.

"I told you earlier this morning to pick some fruits!" her mother's face was growing redder. "And you wish to be treated like an adult yet you act like a child! You cannot even accomplish a simple task!"

"How can picking fruits help me to be a mature person? A true woman? A true goddess?"

"you… child! Do not raise your voice with me!" Demeter went to the kitchen, held her hand out on the fire and made it stop. "Go to your room, change your dress, we will soon be having our supper. You would not want to lose your glow, so hurry."

Persephone sighed. She did not have a choice in the matter, so it would be best to just obey her mother. Maybe it was her fault that she forgot about the chores that she was supposed to do, so she dared not justify her actions. She slipped a bit and now her mother thinks more of her as a child rather than a woman. She would just have to prove herself.

* * *

Persephone went down and heads to their dining room. Everything was prepared. She saw her mother sitting with her head down and a vacant expression on her face.

"sit down now, Kore. Let us eat." Demeter said.

"Mother, I want to ask something…" Persephone says, as she sat down.

"hmm?"

"uhmm.." she blushed while trying to speak and simultaneously get some soup. "wha-what is love?"

Demeter was surprised by the question, she dropped her fork but quickly gained composure. She looks at her daughter sternly, looking at her directly at her eyes, thinking if it was just a practical joke her daughter is making.

"It is a useless feeling, Kore. Don't intertwine your heart with it." She said blankly.

"But, but you once told me when I was just a child…" Persephone falters obvious disappointment in her voice. "when I asked how children are formed, you said.. _'through love'_, and now, you are contradicting your statements! Now I am formed because of a useless feeling?"

"No! No! my daughter, do not misunderstand me!" panic was in Demeter's voice. "I did think for once that your father loved me… but obviously it was just to achieve his malicious desires."

"oh…"

"My dear daughter, there are many forms of love, what I experienced isn't considered one. It was for me, at least… but not for him." She spats. "But you! Oh, you are the one true love that I had. And I will not give you to anyone!" She smiles at Persephone.

At that time, Persephone was speechless. She wanted to comfort her mother from all the pains that she has been through, but then, imprisoning her was just despicable for Persephone. She wished her mother was not so desperate for love.

"I am sorry mother, I do not feel hungry anymore. I… I'll go to my chambers and sleep now." _I am not the one to give her the love she needs, I… I also desire freedom._ "Mother, do not tie me up in your own little world. I am not the one who will suit your desire."


	5. Impulsive Decisions

Persephone went to her chambers as quickly as possible. She opened its golden knob and shut the door; she was very pale and sweaty. She did not know how to react with the situation that she put herself into, but she certainly did not want to be her mother's prisoner forever. She sat on her bed, and contemplated for a few minutes. Persephone was tangling her fingers on her hair, when her mother knocked.

"Kore? Persephone?" in her mother's worried voice. _"Oh, dear…"_ She could also hear her mother's whispers.

"I… I need some time to think, mother. Sorry for my abrasive actions."

There was a long pause before Demeter replied. "Well, if that's what you need." Her mother sighed and surrendered. She went down the stairs but stopped for a moment, then continued again.

Persephone waited until she could not hear her mother's footsteps anymore. She stood up, bit her lip, and went over to her cabinet. Her hand was shaking violently and her breathing was heavy.

"Oh, I am not so sure about this plan… but I will go with what my mind tells me." she changed her night dress and wore an empire cut, beige colored drape which had loose sleeves. She reached out on the very corner of her cabinet, what seemed to be a velvety black hooded kappa and wore it.

* * *

_What is that girl up to? _Hades watches afar. He has been watching her for a whole day now, and that's a record. His longest last time was just at least five hours, but there was something about this certain day that made Hades stay longer than he should.

The light in Persephone's room was slowly fading, and Hades thought that she was just going to sleep but then he thought that that would not be possible because… well, no one really sleeps wearing drapes and a kappa.

A rope was tossed from Persephone's window and a figure appeared with it. Persephone went down through the window. Good thing her room was at the back and she need not bother about hiding. She gradually went down and her foot supported her weight by making some friction on the wall so she would carefully land. When she was on the ground already, she looked sideways and cleaned her dress once more.

_What is she doing? Where is she headed to?_

As Persephone starts walking away from the house, Hades followed her.

* * *

_Thank you, my nymph friends, you have taught me a lot while my mother deprives me of the knowledge that is essential to me. _

Persephone slowly creeps out of their garden and shoos the fireflies that were following her. She pauses for a moment and Hades wonders what she is doing.

"Now, now, if I remember clearly, the dryads told me that the pier going to Athens is at north… and north is…" Persephone pouts her lips and slowly studies her surrounding, and pointed her fingers to her right. She continues her walking. She put the hood of her kappa up and covered herself even more. It was a breezy night, and one could say that it was not the best time to escape.

"If I continue walking with this pace, it will take me two days to get to the pier!" she whispers to herself. "But then, we have no horse so nor any mode of transportation… Oh dear."

_This is the time._

"I have horses and a carriage too." The breeze grew stronger as a deep voice speaks.

Persephone suddenly stops and shudders.

_Whoa.. _"Who is there?!"

Seconds had already passed, but there was still no reply. The beating of Persephone's heart calmed and she muttered something about imagining things or being delusional. She continued her walking but was more cautious and constantly looked sideways or sometimes at the back, but not always at her front. And because of this, she bumped into something, she would've suspected that it was a tree except that it was not as hard as one and had clothing on.

_Oh dear gods, it's my mother! _She was afraid to look up.

"Hello there, Persephone."

_It's the deep voice!_ She looked up and saw a man, tall, dark man with dark hair and pale skin. The moon's light did nothing to brighten up his face.

Persephone was utterly terrified, she did not know who he was and her mother warned her constantly about strangers, what's worse is that he knows her name and she does not know him. She took a few steps back in a bit of a hurry and tripped herself. The hood of her kappa fell down and she could see him clearer than before.

_He holds a helmet, dark clothing… could it be? He is…_

"Come." He took her hand and helped her stand up, she was thinking of escaping him, but he carried her before she could do so. He raised his head and black horses carrying a carriage appeared from nowhere.

_Where is he carrying me? What is this feeling? I cannot move nor speak!_

* * *

Hades went up to the carriage and put Persephone down on one of its cushions. He raised his right hand and the ground opened. The horses neighed and ran towards the dark hole and Persephone braced herself for something dreadful. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, it was not cold, but it was not warm either. It was not exactly dark, but there was no light. It was a void feeling, and she cannot properly describe it. She was afraid… so to comfort herself, she closed her eyes.

"Do not be alarmed." That was the last statement Persephone heard before she fell into a light sleep with tears staining her cheeks. Hades could see the sparkles on her face, and it hurt him. The kind of hurt where your throat dries up, your stomach turns over, and you sweat profusely. Good thing he is the Lord of the Dead, and he easily masks himself with apathy.

They arrived half an hour later and Persephone slightly wakes up, but she did not want to open her eyes, wishing that all of it was just a dream. She could feel Hades' strong arms carrying her once more. She did not protest, not that she liked it, but she couldn't. She was limp all over and she did not know why. She fell asleep again and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Hades put her down on the bed and took a few steps back; he studies her face and wished that he could touch her… But his vow restrains him to do so, a vow that he will not touch her unless she wishes it.

"Such a beautiful face…" he speaks in a low voice. "I will give the world to you, Persephone, if it meant that I can have your love."


	6. Her Captor, His Love

**Author's note:** Oh my lawd, sorry for not updating for more than 2 weeks! /cries. We went on a vacation. hihihi. Okay, here's your chapter. :D

* * *

Because of the continuous knocking, Persephone woke up from her sleep, even though she did not want to. She opened her eyes in a sluggish pace; she stretched her arms and looked around her. It was definitely not her room, but it was bigger and definitely better. The queen sized, princess style bed says it all. But she erased these praises for the place out of her mind and started collecting herself. There was something wrong and she tried to remember what happened.

_Knock, knock!_

"Oh, hush! I'm trying to think here…" but apparently that did not stop the knocking, so she went out of the bed and opened the door. Two unknown figures appeared and curtsied like anything, and proceeded to enter her room. They placed a tray on the coffee table near a window with heavy curtains, and placed different fruits and bread. No one uttered a word to Persephone, but they curtsied before going away.

"How peculiar…" Persephone cries in utter wonder. She closed the door carefully, and went to the coffee table. She looked at the meal for a few minutes, she even sat down while thinking deeply, until finally…

"No. Just… No." she turned away, ran back to the bed and cried.

* * *

Hades was sitting stiffly on his throne, not minding anyone who comes by. Thank goodness the flow of dead people weren't as fast as usual, so he was not that busy. He could not think of anything else except for Persephone, he longed to see her, but he was afraid.

"But why am I afraid? What am I afraid of?" he whispered. Rejection maybe? Apathy? He would not know, Hades was not very good at interpreting things, it gives him headaches.

After a few moments of arguing with himself on whether he should visit her or not, he finally stood up, and paced to her room.

* * *

The Lord of the Underworld was now in front of Persephone's door. Well, actually, he's been there for almost 3 minutes without moving or even uttering a word.

_One way or another, I'm going to have to talk to her…_

"Persephone, may I talk to you?" He asked, after he knocked. Hades was sternly waiting for a reply, but it seems Persephone isn't going to give one anytime soon.

"Persephone?"

After a few minutes (which seemed like forever for Hades), Persephone finally said something.

"Well, there are only two answers to your question, yes or no, right? And my answer is the latter." She said in a calm, but harsh tone.

"I'd really like to talk to you, it would be best if we would, and you can't keep locking yourself in here forever." Hades asked, he was surprisingly caring towards her, and that's something you don't see everyday from the Lord of the Underworld.

"Fine. Help yourself." Persephone seethed.

Hades opened the door and closed it and an almost painfully slow manner. Persephone at this moment was very irritable and she noticed even the little things. The creaking of the door made her cringe and if she had no self control, she would have shouted at Hades.

"Hello, Persephone." Hades approached her. She was in her bed, sitting and staring blankly at the window with heavy curtains. She did not want to look at him, she couldn't.

_Please look at me…_

"What do you want?" she said in a monotonous tone. She crossed her arms and her eyes were sparkling, tears were forming.

_What am I going to say?_

"I see that you're wearing the drapes you wore last night, I think you should do some exploring in this room. The door on the left of the coffee table is your closet. I had shades get some clothes that are specially sewn by the greatest dress-makers in Greece. Also, the door on the left of the bed is the bathroom; I think you'll like it there." His tone warms up with her, obvious concern. "There is light there which brightens up the granite and limestone."

"Thank you, but I don't need to know anything about this room, this place, or even you, sir." She cried. "I am not going to stay here; you're going to get me out!"

_Please don't say that…_

"That is not meant to be."

"Who are you to tell me what is not meant to be!" Persephone finally looks at him and shouts at him in extreme anger. "And why are you even holding me here as captive?"

Hades was hurt by her statement. She actually thinks that she is a captive in this place, she feels as if she's a prisoner and he did not mean that. He did not want that. He hid his feeling and again, as usual, masked himself with indifference.

"Have you eaten your food yet?" He asks, wanting to change the heavy air.

"You think I'm dim-witted? I would not eat the food here even if it meant I will lose my life." She spat.

_Stop that, please…_

"I would never do anything that is unfavorable for you, Persephone. I may look like a cruel god, but I know my limits. I ordered the shades to get some food from the upper world. You can see a great difference when it comes to the foods here, and the foods above." He replied calmly.

"Why am I here?" Persephone returns the question.

"When you feel like it, you can ask the shades to take you to the Elysium fields; I believe you will like it there too. There are flowers there that you can pick, and waters were you can swim." He suddenly changed the subject, for the second time. He wanted to avoid the question as much as possible. Hades believes that it is not the right time yet to tell her. He did not want to rush; there was no reason too, anyways.

Evident irritation was in Persephone's face. She felt ignored and she did not like it one bit. She stopped crying, propped herself down the bed, and stood with him face to face.

"Why am I here?" she said sternly.

_She is so beautiful… I guess I have no choice._

"You're going to be my wife."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	7. Hades' Love and Patience, tested

The place was dark, the air was gloomy. It could've been happier, but the person inside refused to be. Persephone was curled up in the corner of the room, near the door to her closet. She had a blank face, but it was obvious that it was worn out from crying. There were stains in her now pale cheeks, and her eyes were puffy. Her beautiful gray eyes, that changed color depending on the light, were now paler, sadder, and darker. She recalled the memory of what happened three hours earlier.

oOo

"_You're going to be my wife." Hades said in a nonchalant tone._

_Persephone was left there aghast, eyes wide open, fists clenched tightly, cheeks paling and her temples were dripping with sweat. Hades wondered if he stunned her that's why she can't move. He wanted to touch her, to see if she's okay, but he hesitated. Finally, Persephone suddenly sat in the bed, without uttering anything. That was a signal for Hades to know that she's okay, and so he went out of her room._

_Before Persephone could say anything, Hades was already out of the door. She was obviously petrified with what he said, so petrified that she could not say anything at all. Tears were now falling; she was getting some sense at last. After a few seconds of violent crying, she grabbed a pillow then shouted in the air (but she was obviously shouting at Hades)_

"_Why?!", as she throws the pillow towards the door._

_What Persephone didn't know was that Hades was still behind that door. Holding his chest and looking at the floor._

_oOo_

In that dark corner of the room, Persephone was still curled up, thinking deeply of what to do next. She was tired from crying, and she was tired of this place. She was of course, a non-judgmental person, but she hated it here.

"I should get a hold of myself." She stated firmly. She stood up, went to the mirror and looked at herself.

"These robes are dirty, my hair is dirty, my skin is dirty, and my face is dirty! I should wash."

She headed for the bathroom. _Wow_, she thought. The bathroom was actually more beautiful than what Hades pictured it to be. It was practically sparkling in every inch. She removed her dirty clothes, searched for a place to put it, and finally found a basket near the sink. There was a small pool in there, bubbling, like a spring.

She tested the waters, dipped the tip of her feet to see if it was okay. It was… Perfect. Lukewarm waters and you feel as if you're bathing in a natural spring. She marveled at the sight of it all. She knew deep down inside, that if marrying the Rich One was inevitable, she would really, really like this certain place as a hideaway.

After vigorous scrubbing, and straightening the tangles on her hair, she went out of the pool and grabbed a towel hanging on an elevated rock. Persephone went out of the bathroom and went to the closet. It wasn't just ANY closet; Hades was obviously not good at describing things. It was a walk-in closet with heaps and heaps of clothes. She walked inside, turned her head left and right, and found a nude colored peach dress. The draping was perfectly done. She liked it, it was simple and classy, plus, it was great for her body.

She walked towards the mirror and looked at herself. _There I am._

_oOo_

Persephone had to wait for more or less ten hours to do what she thinks she has to do. There was no knowing of the time in the Underworld, so she had to count. By this time, it would've been ten or eleven in the evening. She has been planning this for hours now, and turning back was not an option. She did not know the place, obviously, but she thinks she'll find a way or another.

She opened the giant doors of her room, thank the gods they did not lock her. When she went out of the room, she looked left and right to the hallways, it was dark, so she could not see anything. She reached out for a candle on a table near the door inside her room. When she took it out, she saw the vastness of the hallway. Enormous Corinthian pillars, and black carpets bordering the floors. The roof itself was a masterpiece, a story drawn by the Muses.

Kore would have been easily distracted by these features, but her strong heart overcame this. She put the candle back inside the room, put the hood of her kappa up, and slowly closed the door. She did not know what direction she should go, but going right seems to always work. She headed right and stealthily walked. Thank Zeus there were windows which lead to a small indoor garden, the night light came from Asphodel, she saw things a little bit clearer than before.

She walked and walked, into what seemed like an endless hallway. After some time, she stumbled upon a vast room, probably the entrance halls of Hades' palace. She immediately knew that if this was the grand halls, then there should be a door out. She searched for it, and searched, and after wandering with the colossal pillars, she finally found a door, one to match the pillars themselves. She wondered how she'd get out; certainly she had no muscles to move a door like that.

She actually thought for a quarter of a second that she cannot escape, but she saw two windows beside the door. She tried to climb; it was two and a half meters above the floor. Good thing the walls were made of adobe, so it was easier for her to step up because there were cavities. She finally got out of the palace, and she thought that it would be easier an easier navigating outside, she was obviously wrong.

She landed on a courtyard of black marble, with a pool on the middle. The pool looked like an abyss; for it had no ripples and it did not shine. There was a statue in the middle of the pool, and a fine one at that. It was Hades, holding his helmet of invisibility on his left hand, and on the right he held Cerberus. Persephone became even colder than she was. She went down on a hundred steps of stairs and when she got down, vast plains greeted her.

There were no trees, no dust, and no wind. Mist was covering most of the ground and even with her good sight, she can't really make out anything, there was no telling of the direction. There were no stars to guide her this time. When she looked at her left, there was an enormous mountain bordering something. There was a faint light on the top_. There must be a town beyond those mountains_. When she looked at it, she felt a bit happy.

"A town? Here in the Underworld? Impossible." Persephone suddenly scolded herself. "It must be the home of the heroes, the sea nymphs say. El- eh.. Elo- Ela- Elasyon? Or something like that. But I will not go there, if I do, I am one with the dead, and I'm still here in the Underworld."

Persephone decided to go straight. She thought that it would be a short travel before she can find the river Styx, if she was there, it would be easier to sort things out, but as it seems, the walk lasted for hours. She sat down several times that she lost count. Finally, a promising sight appeared to her. She could hear water on shores, and the creaking and rippling of it. She ran and ran, and the great Styx appeared to her.

"So now my lady, how do you plan to cross Styx with no money?" a dark voice suddenly uttered these words. Persephone shuddered, she was terrified and in those moments, all hopes were lost. A great figure appeared in the mist, and showed himself to Persephone. It was obviously the Lord of the Dead, Hades.

"You! Get me out of here at once!" Persephone spat out.

"Do you not fear me, Kore?" Hades said tauntingly. "mortals and gods alike fear me."

"Why should I fear you?! You are a god and I am a goddess. Death cannot touch us and you say if I fear you? Why should I? You cannot harm me, and even if you can, nothing will happen!" Persephone shouts in Hades' face, blinded by her rage at his taunting.

_I like her courage, she is the right one. _Hades just smiled at her and made a few steps closer towards her. Persephone hissed when he came nearer, and Hades' heart was amused.

"Why do you laugh at me Lord of the dead? Do you enjoy tormenting a young goddess like me? Let me go!"

"Even if I did let you go, I'm going back to my former question, how would you cross river Styx? Swim it? You would be sick for weeks and even gallons of Ambrosia cannot heal you that fast if you dare swim Styx's waters."

"It would be better than being wed to you!" Now this, this pierced Hades to the heart. But he could not just leave her behind, his heart swelled every inch for her. He sighed when she said these painful words, but that was already done.

"Now, now, Persephone, come back to the palace, you must be hungry."

Persephone did not listen to him; instead, in a fit of fury, she headed to the banks of that great river Styx. Hades quickly ran after her, but it was too late, for her feet already touched the waters of Styx and half her energy escaped her. She fainted and was dismayed. As for Hades, he was delighted to carry her back to his palace and take care of her himself.

**Author's note: **enjoy and reviews are appreciated! :)


	8. Seeing The Light and Other Hormones

**Author's note: **OMG I'm soooo sorrry for not updating quickly! We had some router problems.

**oOo**

_My head hurts. I feel so weak and I'm trembling. What's happening? I have to open my eyes, I have to. I hope I escaped…_

Persephone thought, as she was lying on her bed. Half of her wanted to open her eyes, but the other half was afraid that she might still be in that dark place. She massaged her forehead and temple, and slowly opened her eyes.

_There is light!_

That's what Persephone thought. No, it is just an illusion. She got so excited, she opened her eyes quickly, and disappointment spread on her face. She was in the same room, the same grandeur and the same loneliness. She wanted to cry at that very moment, but what she saw on the right side of the room near the windows and a large painting was Hades, The Lord of the Underworld, resting on a stool. His face looked so calm and kind. Persephone finally saw something in him that was definitely not in mortals or nymphs.

He is intelligent looking. His features were robust, but the facial hair softens his face. His facial features were proportional, a perfect nose with a deep bridge. His lips were thin and somewhat pinkish in color, not actually pale, conflicting what Persephone usually sees when he talks to her. He had lovely curls with a raven color. Persephone thought him handsome and finally saw what she does not usually see.

She went back to rest and did not bother shooing him out, because she had no reason to. There was this part of her that believes he will not take advantage of her, or do anything to displease her.

**oOo**

Hades woke up an hour later after Persephone. The moment he realized that he woke up late, he stood up in a hurry and looked for Persephone with deep urgency. He looked inside the closet, under the untidy bed sheets, but when he heard splashes of water inside the bathroom, he instantly knew where Persephone was.

He thought it would be a good idea to prepare her dress for her. He went inside the closet and found his favorite dress that he handpicked for her. It was a v-cut, silver colored silk and satin dress, with a bright red thin belt. It changed hue depending on the light. In direct sunlight, it was ivory white. On a warm light, it looked like a pale scarlet. But in the Underworld, it was a shimmering gray.

He also picked flats with Onyx adorned straps. It was a gift from Nyx, one of the few goddesses Hades deemed higher than himself. He wondered why Nyx gave him those flats, he cannot use them since they were for women, and Nyx just said '_you will see, my dear lord.' _Now he knows why she gave those to him. Nyx was truly a powerful goddess.

Hades knew nothing of women's fashion, so he did not bother picking accessories. He went outside carrying the dress and the sandals and put them on the bed after he uncluttered the sheets. He sat again were he sat more than an hour earlier and waited for Persephone to come out.

**oOo**

_He probably woke up while I was taking a bath…_

Thought Persephone, while she was wiping the oils she put on her damp skin after bathing. She also wiped her face and looked at the mirror. There was something different about her, something beautiful, she noticed it the first time she took a bath in the Underworld. She also wiped her hair using the towel and untangled it with her hands.

_Maybe he's not there anymore; maybe he went back to his chambers…_

And there was certain sadness when she thought about it. She wiped her hair for the second time and untangled it again. She sprayed some fragrance on the heat points of her body, and she felt beautiful with her body. She covered her naked skin with another towel and went out of the bathroom.

What she saw when she went out immediately surprised her. Hades was waiting for her and she could see that he also prepared a lovely dress with an equally lovely sandals. This made her red and shy, but what also made her redder was the fact that she was only covered with a towel, this made her look very… vulnerable. And as usual, when Persephone feels scared, anxious or flabbergasted, she went stiff all over.

"Persephone, are you all right?" Hades stood up and walked towards her. He would have touched her forehead to see if she was feeling okay, if Styx's effect was still on her. But when he saw that she was only covered with a towel, he was taken aback. He was mentally scolding himself because random words that were quite unpleasing for him was flooding his mind. Words like touch, nude, skin and even fertile entered his mind. He never saw a woman this beautiful. Yes, he saw naked nymphs, but they were nothing compared to her, and she wasn't even nude!

"I… I think you… you should uhm- I prepared this… d…dress for y…you…" _thank goodness I have great self-control. _Hades immediately wandered his eyes away from Persephone and wiped the sweat that were threatening to fall.

"Yes, I… I think I should." Persephone replies after a few awkward moments. She went towards her bed and examined the dress he picked. She thought it was very beautiful, the most stunning dress she has ever seen. "This is a great dress that you picked. I… I love it. Thank you." Hades only replied with a nod, he knew that if he speaks, he would stutter terribly.

"Do you mind holding the dress for me, Lord Hades?"

"I… s… yes, of course." He went near the bed and picked the dress up and held it leveling Persephone's eyes so that she could see it better. The next thing Persephone did was almost a blur for Hades. Persephone did not also think about her actions, she did not know why she removed her covering _in front_ of Hades, but she felt a certain confidence in front of him, her shyness instantly went away the moment he stammered with his words.

"Yes? What is it Hades? Pray do not look at me that way, it is quite awkward." She smiles and Hades almost melts.

"You are very unpredictable, my… my Lady." He still half-stammered. "I… here, put on your dress; you'll get cold if your skin continues to be… eherm… bare like that." Hades could not look directly at her. And Persephone noticed it, she mentally smiled. His actions were so sweet and there was no hint of malice in him. Deep in her subconscious mind, she was testing him. Persephone reached out for the dress and stroked it. She was still studying it, while _naked. _And Hades' heart was growing fainter and fainter by the second.

"Oh, I forgot, my Lord, my- uhm… underwear." Persephone felt a bit of embarrassment now. "I'll go and get it on the closet." So Persephone did. She paced towards the closet and well, even though Hades did not want to look and think of perverted things, she saw a good glimpse of her proportionate behind and he went paler than ever. (People get red when embarrassed, Hades grows pale.)

Kore went out wearing her beige colored underwear and went to Hades. Hades helped her wear her dress and he was also the one who helped her put on the sandals. This moment was very special for them both, because not only was it the first romantic encounter they had, they also discovered other things, things that weren't there when they didn't have each other.

**oOo**

**Author's note: **again and again, please review! They mean so much to me. :)


End file.
